NO DEJO DE PENSAR EN TI
by Trish-baby
Summary: dispulpen si, no dejo summary. pero recien empiezo a probar suerte como "escritora"... y la historia puede aplicarse a cualquier personaje
1. Chapter 1: Prologo

NO DEJO DE PENSAR EN TI

Trato de levantarme, pero tu brazo alrededor de mi cuerpo, no facilita la tarea; y debo reconocer que me encanta... sentirte así tan cerca. Siento como tu cuerpo se acerca más al mío, y me dedico a observarte, veo cada detalle de tu rostro, tu hermoso cabello sobre la almohada.

Empiezas a moverte, y se que estas por despertar nuestras miradas se encuentran, y vuelo a perderme en tus hermosos ojos... y se con toda seguridad, que soy incapaz de decir, en que momento fue que me enamore de ti; lo único que se y sin ninguna duda, es que te amo con cada partícula de mi ser... una hermosa sonrisa se dibuja en tu rostro, y luego una invitación a que tome posesión de tus labios... nos besamos con ansia, pasión, ternura y amor. Y todas esas emociones estrellan contra nuestra cordura, dejándola mortalmente herida y logra que olvidemos las obligaciones que tenemos en el día a día.

Y nuevamente caemos presos de la pasión que nos tiene prisioneros…

Se que esta historia, NUESTRA historia recién empieza; y la felicidad me invade. Y más aún, después de todo lo que tuvimos que vivir, pero ya no importa, porque quedo en el pasado… y este es nuestro presente, nuestro futuro.

Se que deberíamos levantarnos, y ordenar la casa y un millón de cosas más. Pero el solo saber que te tengo entre mis brazos y que puedo, disfrutarlo, es demasiado bueno para realizar cualquier otra tarea, que no sea estar así juntos…

Todavía no sé que hice para tenerte a mi lado, pero no tengo pensado dejarte ir… solo quiero que seamos felices, y sé con seguridad que lo vamos a ser; que sin importar que obstáculos encontremos en el camino, estamos juntos y podemos superarlo


	2. Chapter 2

Te observo, mientras terminas de acomodar, uno de los almohadones del sillón… estamos preparando la casa ya que vamos a tener visitas, familia y amigos; vienen a saludar al cumpleañero…Me cuesta creer que nuestro hijo ya vaya a cumplir tres años… te das vuelta al notar que te observo, tu rostro se cubre con una mirada interrogante; simplemente te sonrío

- Pensaba en Lukas, en que ya cumple tres años-

-si, te entiendo… a veces a mi me cuesta creerlo, y siento que fue ayer que nació-

Me acerco a ti, y te abrazo, recargas tu cabeza sobre mi hombro. Cierro los ojos momentáneamente y una sonrisa se dibuja instala en mis labios, al recordar como fue que te conocí; tuvimos que atravesar muchas cosas… durante mucho tiempo pensé que jamás ibas a estar a mi lado…

Mi mente viaja, y se pierde momentáneamente, en uno de los tantos recuerdos que tengo… más exactamente el día que te conocí…

Era un día como cualquier otro; la única diferencia era, que mi humor era negro, trataba de encontrar mi inspiración, caminaba por las calles, buscando algo sin saber muy bien que… pero espera reconocerlo cuando lo viera.

Escucho que suena mi teléfono celular…

-Kou- contesto con evidente mal humor

-siempre tan calido al teléfono, hermanito- escucho la ironía en la voz de mi hermano…

-¿Qué pasa Yaten?-

-solo te llamaba para invitarte a cenar, Mina invito a una amiga-

-¿y yo que tengo que ver?-

-es algo un poco personal, para hablarlo por teléfono-

Me quede momentáneamente congelado, cuando Yaten decía algo así, normalmente eran malas noticias para mi, ya que significaba que Mina o "la Diosa del Amor "como le gusta decirse así misma, había encontrado una posible pareja para mi… y la verdad era que todavía no me recuperaba de la última vez que me busco novia…

-OK, ¿a que hora tengo que estar allá?-

-a las 21-

*/*/*/*

Cuando llego a la casa me recibe, Artemis, y después de varios ladridos y lengüetazos, llega Mina

-hola Seiya, ¿Cómo estas?

-honestamente preocupado- me mira momentáneamente confundida, pero después entiende

-ah, por eso no te preocupes, no se trata de una posible novia-

Ahora si que estoy confundido

-¿entonces?-

-es que no quiero que Serena este sola, y si sabía que solo estábamos Yaten y yo, no iba a venir- me dice para después seguir haciendo, lo que estuviera haciendo.

Tengo que reconocerlo que eso me dejo más confundido aún, Mina suele ser mucho más expansiva a la hora de hablar, y que fuera tan enigmática, solo alimento mi curiosidad… solo espero que Yaten baje pronto, y me de algún dato más

A los pocos minutos baja.

-¿Cómo estas, tu humor mejoro?-

-sigo con el mismo problema, no encuentro, ideas, o tal vez a alguien a quien fotografiar, y además Mina, me dejo aún más confundido- Veo que Yaten me mira con una extraña expresión, como si dudara de decirme que es lo que pasa

-Sé que estas, preocupado, confundido, y tal vez un poco molesto… me encantaría decirte que es lo que pasa; pero honestamente no puedo decirte, que fue lo que paso- se detiene y su mirada se torna fría – solo te pido que no hagas ninguno de tus juegos galantes, no trates de impresionarla, o conquistarla-

Y diciendo esto, se aleja a la cocina para ayudar a Mina a terminar de arreglar, confieso que esto me dejo aún más desconcertado.

Decido que es mejor, pasar una buena noche en compañía de mi hermano, y mi cuñada. Escucho que suena el timbre

-Yo, abro- digo

Al abrir la puerta, no espere encontrarme con semejante visión, era una belleza hecha mujer. Creo que me quede congelado en ese lugar, no podía sacar mis ojos de ella… simplemente, verla robaba cada partícula de aire. Y siento que estoy frente a el ángel más hermoso que haya existido, su cabello es largo y pareciera ser que el sol se poso en su cabeza, su rostro es delicado, largas pestañas, cejas delgadas, y uno hermosos ojos celestes, sus labios son carnosos y rosados. Creo que sino hubiera escuchado, como su voz tímida trato de saludarme, hubiera seguido mirándola…

-Hola, ¿se encuentran Mina y Yaten?-

- Si pasa, están en la cocina-

Al entrar no puedo evitar oler, su aroma, rosas frescas; y noto que también me mira un poco confundida…

-Disculpa que no me haya presentado, mi nombre es Seiya-

-encantada, mi nombre es Serena- dice tendiéndome la mano. Yo también la saludo y noto que son calidas y delicadas.

La acompaño, hasta la Sala de Estar. A los pocos minutos llegan Mina y Yaten…

-Sere, ¿llegaste hace mucho?-

-no, recién llego-

Me sorprende ver cuando Yaten se acerca hasta ella y le da un abrazo.

-¿Cómo estas?- oigo que le pregunta, hoy la verdad es un día lleno de sorpresas, ninguno de los dos se esta comportando como suelen hacerlo, jamás vi a Mina o a Yaten actuar así, no puedo evitar pensar, que tal vez en verdad se trate de alguien que es muy querida por ellos, y debo admitir que no me sorprende, hay algo en ella, no se exactamente como definirlo, tiene algo que hace que me sienta tranquilo y a la vez quiera protegerla del mundo

-estoy bastante bien, y gracias por invitarme-

A los pocos minutos, pasamos al comedor. Veo que Mina pasa su brazo por los hombros de Serena, no puedo saber que dicen, pero puedo escuchar la leve risa de Serena. Iba a seguirlas, pero la mano de Yaten me lo impide, y su mirada se clava en mis ojos tratando de descubrir, vaya Dios a saber qué…

-¡no olvides, lo que te dije!- dijo, en su voz había sin lugar a dudas un tono amenazante, me advertía. Y no puedo evitar pensar, porque Yaten, que siempre parece tan desinteresado de todo lo que pasa a su alrededor, y quien la mayor parte del tiempo (en realidad siempre) odiara a las amigas de Mina… con ella es diferente, ¿por que es tan protector con ella, que habrá pasado, para que tenga esa necesidad de cuidarla?… se que de se trata de un peligro y es uno real, y por algún motivo que no puedo explicar, siento un escalofrío… de solo imaginarme que es lo que pudo haber pasado. Una mirada furtiva de Serena, junto con una tímida sonrisa que me regala me saca del hilo que estaban tomando mis pensamientos. Le devuelvo la sonrisa y veo como un hermoso rubor cubre sus mejillas. Pase unos momentos muy agradables junto a Yaten, Mina y Serena…

*/*/*/*

Cuando llego a mi departamento. Me preparo para darme una ducha, y tratar de enfrentar el día que me espera mañana.

Tal vez tenga suerte y encuentre una idea para mi próxima exposición fotográfica


End file.
